A Lovely Christmas
by knowmefirst
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Advent calendar at hp seasons.
1. A Mystery

**Rating: **K for now, but it could later change.

**Warnings: **none

**Word Count: **241

**Summary:** Draco finds a present under the Christmas tree, who could have put it there?

* * *

><p>Draco scowl when he saw the unusual gift sitting innocently under the Christmas tree it wasn't that it was uncommon to see a present underneath, but it was when it stood out like a sore thumb. Now he knew many people wouldn't see anything wrong, however, he did specially when all the presents around that single one were wrap in a lovely silver paper with bows to match. The present in question wasn't even a color that would compliment the others it was—brown! For crying aloud.<p>

He pointed his wand and scanned it for curses, but nothing came up. He shrugged and left the room, he needed to do a lot more shopping; as the family had not shrunken, it had only multiplied. After many hours and two encounters with persistent shoppers that wanted to take what he all ready said was his, he came home exhausted dropping his many bags by the door and hanging his jacket. When he walked into the living room, he found Harry sleep on the couch still with in his Aurors robes.

He move and was bending down to kiss his brow when the present cough his attention and he scowl again. Maybe Harry had left it before going to work; he will have to ask his husband when he wakes up. After all who could have left such a ghastly wrap present, shudders, but deep down he wonder what could be in there?

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Surprising a Malfoy

**Rating: **k  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Draco is surprise by Harry at a party.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>261  
><strong>AN:** Not beta, hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Draco suppressed a yawn and looked around he wanted to leave, but he knew if he ever hinted of leaving he would never hear the ending from his parents, but he did not want to be here. He wanted to be home with Harry sitting down in front of the fireplace enjoying each other's company, not at a Christmas party in his parents' home without Harry by his side.<p>

He nodded at the woman in front of him and hummed in the right places and was about to answered her question, when he notice the silence descend around the room. He looked around trying to find what it was that had everyone spellbound. He sucked in his breath when he notice Harry dress in a black tuxedo-walking strait towards him.

Draco felt his mouth twitch he looked towards his parents and notice the pitch to their mouths and disapproval and this made him give Harry a smile. Only Harry would come to a party that he'd known he wasn't welcome and their bonding wasn't accepted.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello Harry, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to surprise you." Harry lips twitch, holding back a smile.

He raise and eyebrow, "What type of surprise?"

Harry looked up, Draco follow his gaze, and there hovering over their heads was a small bough of mistletoe he looked down and into his husband green laughing eyes.

"Do you like my surprise?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yes." He smiled as he lean over.

"I thought you would." Harry said just before their lips touch.

◄To be continue...►

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	3. Sweet Kiss

**(Take not that the rating has change)**

**Rating: **M  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Harry wants to taste Draco's candy cane.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> intercourse, innuendos  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>238  
><strong>AN:** Not beta, hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The morning had been relaxing and the evening was turning the same, Harry thought as he stretched on the couch and picked up the newspaper that had fallen into the floor when he move. He looked over at Draco and smile goofily when he saw his husband with his hair still neatly comb, but wearing pajamas.<p>

Draco had moan and complain about staying in pajamas all day, but when Harry had whispered naughty things on his ear Draco had relented. Now Draco was sitting in the loveseat with his legs tucked under him while reading a book and licking a candy cane, that if he was truthful to himself, was making him hot.

"Draco?"

"Mmmm." was the answered.

"Do you mind letting take a taste of your candy cane?"

Draco look up and blinked, "Mmmm, oh yeah sure."

Harry got up and move towards Draco's seated form and taking Dracos' hand he moved it upwards until the candy was only centimeters away from his mouth and slowly he licked it from top to bottom, not looking away from Draco grey eyes that darken at his slow display of sexual play.

"Harry?" a clearing of throat.

"Mmmm?"

"Would you like to lick my other candy cane?"

"I thought you would never asked?" Harry groan.

He pulled Draco up from the sofa and kiss him deeply as he slowly lower them into the area rug were he proceeded to taste his husband candy cane as the light from the fireplace dance over their naked bodies and their images were reflected in the ornament on the tree.


End file.
